Zoro's Late Birthday Present Part 1
by otakukuro1
Summary: It's just another birthday to Zoro, but it's just a little more to someone else.. ZoSan


Birthday Present

"Shit," Zoro cursed. He sat in a pub and unnoticeably dropped his beer onto his lap. Preoccupied, his hand had moved in an attempt to grab the bottle but instead getting the reverse affect. He wiped off his crotch and waited for his company to arrive. It was merely his birthday - not a big day to celebrate. His birthday passed with unimaginable drinking and not with a cake or birthday party. But his friend told him to come and have a few drinks - a close friend, actually.

"Ah, Zoro, there you are!" He heard a yell over the noisy, half filled pub. His friend waved his hand, trying to move his way through the moderate crowd. Usopp was a small lad compared to others around him. But he had the longest nose around, and his personality was terrible sometimes. Locals sometimes call him "Pinocchio."

"Sorry I'm late-"

"I'm just early," Zoro stated blankly as he asked for another round from the bartender. "It's not your fault."

"R-right," Usopp chuckled nervously as he sat down next to the green haired man, timidly pulling off his coat. "…But happy birthday! I told Luffy and he was excited and wanted to celebrate but his brother needed his 'help' with something," He emphasized. "I don't think that ADHD kid could handle himself in this place," He waved over a standard beer.

"Where are the others? I thought you said they were coming," Zoro said, halfway trying to drink his beer. "Or did you lie again and wanted to keep me for yourself?" He chuckled.

"I don't lie to friends," Usopp stated with a huff. "But they all seem to be busy. And on your birthday too..." He sounded as if it were his birthday. "Oh well, we can have fun by ourselves!" He laughed heartedly.

The night carried on with talking about their current problems and getting into arguments. It was truly a fellows evening. Usopp started to mouth off to Zoro and he thought it was time for them to go home. It was still early in the night, but if they wanted to pass out in a pub like that, they would probably need insurance.

Zoro half-carried Usopps' weight about a block and a half until Usopp stepped forward and kept his hands on his hips, a massive grin on his face. "I am Captain Usopp! The fiercest and bravest of all warriors! No one can beat me, not even you, Roronoa Zoro!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Zoro chuckled, his breath visible beneath the Christmas Lights that were put up. "I'll walk myself home, but thanks!" Usopp sniffed, his nose twitching. His nose was a deep shade of red, and his cheeks tinted with rose. He said his goodbyes and they parted.

Zoro wandered, still not satisfied with how much beer he drank. He pulled up his scarf past his mouth to keep warm and walked across the main square. There were still people around, but they all were still hanging around an ice rink ahead of him. Still a few hundred skating, he thought to himself. Maybe he could go for another beer. Crossing past the pond, he heard his name being called.

"Zoro!" He looked around, confused until he saw someone coming for him. He looked at the figure with an incredulous look on his face.

Wrapped head to toe in black and a grey thick scarf around his neck, Sanji approached Zoro, holding a bag of goods. He waved casually and stopped in front of the other, a nonchalant look on his face. "Happy birthday, marimo," He said.

"It's nice it's coming from you," Zoro scoffed. His nose turned red and sent a stinging cold to the rest of his face. "What are you doing out?"

"Just grabbing some ingredients. The old man wanted to make something for you." Zoro was stunned and it certainly showed on his blunt face. Sanji chuckled and looked around, "are you lost?" He asked.

Zoro's face suddenly turned red and cursed at him, saying he wasn't. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets and started to walk from where he came. Sanji kept up to speed with him - he had long legs that he used sometimes. He was a kick boxer and a chef - a combination for unwelcome guests at his high class restaurant. Zoro scoffed every time he thought about it, among other things. He was merely an adopted kid brought into the high life. Of course, he wasn't judging, but he was awfully fortunate. The plus side is that he can cook extremely well.

"Where you headed off to, moss-head?" Sanji asked, the bag hitting his legs as they walked. Around them the wind whistled and tousled his longish hair.

"To another pub. Usopp couldn't handle it so I thought I'd walk him home until he blubbered about being a brave warrior and ran off." Zoro looked around, trying to see an open pub.

"Well, the bar district," Sanji pointed through an alley. "is through there. You made a wrong turn somewhere back there." Zoro cursed again and walked where Sanji led him. They walked in silence, letting the shadows engulf them. Sanji looked a lot sophisticated in the dark - like a mysterious mafia member. Zoro, on the other hand, looked like a normal thug. The scar he got on his left eye was from a run in with real thugs - it seems he was treading on their territory. He definitely worried the others with that, but he was able to tough it out. Now it is but a reminder of his manliness, as he put it.

Walking into the district where drunks littered the streets, they both walked to the closest one. "Are you coming?" Zoro wondered aloud.

Sanji thought and shrugged. "Sure, I'll bet you in a drinking game." Zoro smirked and led the way in. It wasn't like Zoro was an alcoholic; he liked the taste of beer - especially with good friends.

"Alright, first one to black out," Zoro said, taking a seat. He frequented the district so just about every club owner knew him. They knew he would drink anything they gave him so when they came up with a new drink they would go to him.

"Alright, but don't come to me when you can't remember anything." Sanji laughed.

"Whatever, dart-brow, you're going down."

In the morning, Zoro was sleeping soundly in his own bed. When he woke, it was almost noon. He pulled himself out of bed and put on a pair of pants. He walked around aimlessly and noticed something in his living room.

Sanji slept peacefully, almost as if he were dead, anyway. He didn't move nor did it sound like he was breathing. When he opened his eyes, he thought he was in his room. The ceiling was the same, both with wooden beams that led to a pointed top. He sighed as he heaved himself up, found a kitchen and started pulling out breakfast items. He noticed everything was in the wrong place.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanji jumped and turned; surprised someone had snuck up on him in his own home. He saw that it was Zoro, standing shirtless and, thank God, pants that led to bare feet patting on the floor as he came closer. "What are you doing?" He looked mad, and confused.

Sanji stopped for a second and took a look around the smallish room that was probably the same size as the Baratie washrooms. He stuttered, "W-what the hell, marimo?! You brought me to your apartment?!" His face was flushed in embarrassment - to be seen with a marimo and crash at his place.

Zoro scoffed and left the room. He then came back, a thought in mind. "Hey, why are you here?"

"_I don't know_!" Sanji yelled and threw an egg at the other.

"_Hey!_ I use those!"

"Considering you can cook? I think not!" Sanji retorted, cracking the eggs into a bowl and turned on his stove.

"What are you-"

"What does it look like, _I'm making breakfast_!" He said in an exasperated voice. Zoro gave him squinted gaze and walked away to his room. What happened that he had to crash at his apartment? He could have made his way home.

Zoro was walking down the street, minding his own business as he made his way to the dojo he frequented. He liked the idea of swords and kendo. He was like the traditional Japanese man: more or less acted like an old man. Upon entering the facility he noticed young apprentice children, who "knew the Way of the Sword" and all chorused the same chant. Zoro remembered his days with his Sensei and Kushina, doing those same chants and working for hours on his posture. It was a serene, but tough sport. It needed your will to defeat an enemy, and Zoro had a lot of it.

"Ah, Zoro," The sensei caught him at the corner of his eye. The children stopped what they were doing and looked at him, little beady eyes on guard. Maybe they've never seen a man with green hair. "How about you teach these kids? You've been here a long time, its best if you teach them your ways."

Zoro stood emotionless, worried. He had never been around children, even as a child - apart from Kushina - and hardly liked them at all. The sensei pressured him, smiling. The kids, on the other hand, gave him stone cold stares. "I-I've got nothing else to do..." He was hoping to have a match. It would never happen since everyone around the dojo knew who he was and how good of a swordsman he is.

"Great!" The sensei clapped and turned to the children. "Students, he will teach you for today!" He mumbled something after, but Zoro couldn't hear.

He set down all of his stuff at the edge of the room and stood in front of children half his size. They seemed eager to learn "Alright, so does everyone know their postures?"

Sanji walked down the street, heading to the gym to practice his kickboxing. He usually did this twice a week when he didn't have work and be out of the Old Mans' way. Yet on his way he felt compelled to go to the dojo, so when he stood in the doorway, he caught a glance of something green moving. He thought to himself, 'marimo is probably here.' He walked over and saw him there, playing with bamboo swords and teaching kids' ways to fight. 'I suppose he's different than he was yesterday. One year older and wiser than he ever was,' it was a cheesy line to think of, but at least no one heard him say it out loud.

He watched for a few minutes, and then wandered off again. He minded his own business in the gym, trained hard and worked up a sweat. He felt rejuvenated. Making up a sweat, he left for the lockers to head back to Baratie. It's been a few hours of training and keeping his moves fresh, but he was sure that the old man would want his help by now.

Zoro took a break from the kids and went to get a drink. He stumbled upon a little chef, sweating as he came out of the gym. "Oi," Zoro waved. Sanji looked and gave him a sour look. "What's that for?"

"Just seeing your face makes me shudder," He said, stopping to talk to the other man. After a moment of silence Sanji sparked up the conversation, "The old man wants you to come to the restaurant tonight. Can't say I know why," He looked annoyed by the thought of asking him himself. If he were to put it into words, it was like asking the girl you like on a date.

"Alright," Zoro easily agreed. "Is everyone else gonna be there?"

"Of course they will," He didn't want to spoil the surprise, but he was sure he knew anyway. "Don't be late." _He put a lot of effort into it,_ Sanji added as an afterthought.

"Alright, I'll be there around seven, I suppose,"

"No!" Sanji reddened. "What about six o clock?" Zoro raised an eyebrow and shook off a tingling feeling at the back of his neck.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat…" Zoro sighed and scratched the back of his head. "See you," He waved as he turned around and returned to a room full of obnoxious kids. Sanji stood for one more minute before moving and heading out the door.


End file.
